kitty0706sfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Flatulence 2
"Team Flatulence 2" is a 2010 Team Fortress 2 GMod video made by kitty0706, released in January 2010. It is a collection of humorous skits focused mainly on the latter game, and has reached over 1.5 million views (making it the channel's ninth-most viewed video) and almost 13,000 likes. It runs for 8 minutes and 51 seconds, including the credits. Compared to his other videos, this is quite a short video, although it is not the shortest. Plot CHOCOLATE! A BLU Heavy and Dr. Breen are sitting on a bench outside. Heavy then recites Forrest Gump's famous quote about chocolates: "My mama always said, 'Life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get.'" SpongeBob-style, Breen asks, "Chocolate? Did you say chocolate?", his head growing bigger with every mentioning of chocolate. He then screams, "CHOCOLATE!" while flailing his arms, causing Heavy to get up and leave. (The title of the video is then shown, made by "kitty0706 and Folding Chair/win".) You Got Blood On My... A RED Scout runs around a map continuously swinging his metal bat, but he stops when he sees a pancake on the ground. He says "pancakes" before walking up to it and hitting it with his bat. The pancake then turns into a BLU Spy that shoots the Scout, afterwards saying "You got blood on my DICK!" 3-vs-1 A BLU Heavy walks into a room, getting surrounded by 3 RED Heavys pointing finger guns at him. The BLU Heavy, using his own finger gun, kills one opposing Heavy before turning around and killing another. He turns around, attempting to kill the final Heavy, but instead shoots the wall. The BLU Heavy stares, dumbfounded, as the last RED Heavy sneaks up behind him, and kills the Heavy with a shot to the head. He then quips, "You are dead. Not big surprise." He however does not notice the BLU Engineer behind him building a sentry before it fires, killing him. The Engineer then smiles. The Three Classes in Chores' a Bore A man goes up to a door, knocks on it, and has it opened to find a Heavy at the door. He hands him a piece of paper, which turns out to be the house bill, requesting $3,933.96 from the residents. The three titular classes (Soldier, Heavy, and Scout) all complain about this bill. With his head, Heavy smashes open their piggybank (ironically a jar) only to find a giant penny inside. Heavy offers the man this penny, but he rejects it, causing him to angrily throw the man at a car, resulting in a comical explosion. The scene transitions to Heavy outside Nick's house. He flashes a wad of bills in Heavy's view, whom greedily reaches out for the money. Nick says no, wiping the excited expression off Heavy's face. Nick then directs Heavy to paint his wall, so Heavy uses the bucket to splash paint onto the wall, although he gets only a portion coated. Despite this, Nick still gives him some money. The scene cuts to Soldier, who stands outside someone's door, and he asks for money. The camera zooms in on a bird on the resident's table, causing the Soldier to go stern. He then fires several rockets at the table, resulting in explosions that trigger numerous fires. He then fires one at the resident himself, killing him, before picking up some money on the floor. The scene cuts to Scout, who is directed by Bill to play catch with his son. The son throws the ball to Scout, whom praises him for a "nice hussle". Unfortunately, his return knocks the son in the head, forcing him to the ground, but despite the scene Bill still pays him. The scene changes to the man, waiting for his pay. Heavy shows up, paying the man, only for him to run off with the money, clearly not needing it for a house bill, putting up all the classes' work for naught. Heavy Boxing Two Heavys, one RED and one BLU, stand in their respective corners of a boxing ring. One says, "Let us wrestle, little man", commencing the fight. BLU Heavy gets hit numerously, even with a critical. Another hit splatters blood on his face. He tries to attack, but his strike is blocked and he is forced to hit himself in the chest before the BLU Heavy is zoomed in on as he gets a blow to the side of the head. RED Heavy then lifts him above his head, and throws him into his corner. As he nears for another hit, BLU Heavy sticks his foot out and hits him, before landing another hit that sends his opponent flying out of the ring, before instantly flying back into play. He picks up a bottle of unknown contents, but he is kicked in the face before being grabbed and lifted. BLU Heavy gets hit on the head several times, but he blocks one hit and pushes his opponent onto the ground. Before he can stand, though, RED Heavy receives a painful uppercut, zoomed in on similar to the one he had landed on his opponent earlier. This one actually knocks Heavy out, and he is unable to come to as ten seconds go by. As BLU Heavy celebrates his win, someone flailing their body and floating in the air flies into the ring, saying "We-he-he-hell, Gordon Freeman! I'm not even gonna tell you to shut up. I'm gonna be sick. Sometimes, I dream about cheese. You feel it? I feel it. CHEESE." The Last Match The score of a battle is shown, with RED leading with 5, and BLU behind with 3 (the winning score is 6). As a RED player approaches the BLU base, a RED Scout bangs on the window just where a BLU Heavy is sitting inside. He asks Heavy, "Whatsa matter, ya frickin stupid?" for a reply of, "NO!" A RED Soldier looks at the Scout as if looking for instructions, and he moves his head side to side, seemingly some sort of message as the Soldier moves on. He then stands in front of the stronghold and fires a rocket which explodes on the base door, but has no other effect. An Engineer stands beside the Soldier, and he then backs up with the Engineer in his place. He then moves up and builds a machine in front of the base, and its gunfire still has no effect on Heavy. A RED Spy suddenly appears, saying "Gentlemen" as he goes to do his job. Heavy looks out the window and is finally persuaded to come outside when he sees a Sandvich in Spy's hand. As soon as he runs out though, he is instantly killed by a Soldier's rocket, the Sandvich having been part of a planned trick. With the score now 3-6, Heavy costed his own team the game as the RED players celebrate their victory. Attack of the Demoman Monster The scene cuts to a BLU Heavy holding a camera in front of him in a found-footage style. He chuckles before a Scout says, "Come on, tough guy!" in the background. With Heavy now handling the camera in a first-person perspective, he heads over to the Scout with a BLU Engineer behind him. There we see that Scout is in a shopping cart on the edge of the base top, and he is predictably going to be pushed off the side Jackass-style. Engineer then pushes the Scout off the base, and he lands with the cart sticking up. Heavy runs up to Scout, crying "Oh, this is bad", but he begins to laugh with Scout about his success. He aims the camera up at Engineer, who acclaims the moment, but he points it back down at Scout, now resting on his back, whom points at something saying "Incoming". Heavy turns to find a monstrously giant BLU Demoman flailing, and he throws a bottle that explodes and turns Scout into a meaty skeleton. Heavy tries to warn Engineer, but he inevitably experiences the same fate. Heavy then runs into the base to escape, and becomes irritated upon finding that an exit is blocked. He keeps running until he meets a flight of stairs with a box on it, which Heavy promptly falls down. The camera cuts to static before recovering, the new footage still showing Heavy desperately trying to find an escape, breathing heavily and wheezing. He meets a lifting door, but finds the Demoman monster on the other side. Heavy drops the camera on the floor as he is attacked in an unseen state (we can infer that the violence is serious from a large blood splatter on the floor). He then falls to the floor, not a meaty skeleton like his fellow deceased BLU friends, but his face mangled. The Baseball Game We see a RED Scout up to bat against the BLU, and he successfully hits a thrown pitch from a BLU Scout. Unfortunately, the strike hits the pitcher back in the face. He pitches again, his back facing the batter, and the RED Scout somewhat manages to miss the throw, and only hits the BLU umpire in the head with his bat. Sitting down, the Scout pitches again, and RED Scout successfully hits it, but in midair the ball splits into three balls. The 3 balls hit the pitching Scout, a Heavy at second base, and a Soldier at third (so hard his head rolls back and back through his shirt upon impact). The RED Scout happily runs the bases, and is about to make a homer when he is touched by a BLU Spy, who says in a girl voice, "You're out!" The RED Scout hangs his head before driving his torso into the ground and moving off. "Put It Over There" Someone walks up to Breen, showing him something. Breen in return says to just "put it over there", but this sets off a bomb that explodes WTF Bomb-style. Computer Freeze A BLU Engineer is happily playing a game on his desktop computer, repeatedly throwing cans at people. He smiles and begins to laugh at his acts, only for the game to freeze on him. The smile is wiped off his face, and he fruitlessly tries to activate the computer again, moving the mouse and banging on the keyboard. Using a wrench, the Engineer bangs at the monitor below his table, but to no success. He bangs harder, only for us to hear a crack as the Engineer checks on his screen, now a blue screen of death. He curses and restarts his computer, but the computer instantly turns off. He shakes his computer and sets it back, saying "GET GOING!", but to no effect. With no solution left, the Engineer hopelessly bangs his head on the computer, moves the mouse, and bangs on the keyboard. He holds his keyboard up high, screams, and throws it at his door, only for it to rebound and hit the Engineer in the face. With Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek" playing in the background (a recurring gag), the Engineer falls over in slow-motion. Trivia *In "The Baseball Game", Scout gets out by being touched by the player wielding the ball. This is actually wrong, because you must get directly touched by the ball in order to get out. *The part of someone falling in slow-motion with "Hide and Seek" playing in the background has now become a recurring gag on the channel. It was also seen repeatedly in the ''Elliot Goes to School ''episode, Pep Rallies. * The actual video was deleted off of YouTube, for containing content from SME, or Sony Music Entertainment. Category:Kitty0706 Gmod videos Category:Gmod Videos